Sun Kissed Dawn
by TeamCullen0401
Summary: What would happen if Bella couldnt decide between Edward and Jacob after New Moon? This story has lots of twists and surprises. We have shook things up in this Twilight Saga Story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood there in the woods near my house, watching my best friend and the love of my life argue over me. Well Edward use to be the love of my life until he left me and broke my heart tremendously. I didn't think I would ever be able to heal from it. It had hurt so much, it literally took over my life. I felt like I was in this horrible nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. But Jake had been there to mend my heart back together. I looked over at Jake and the memories of our time together flooded my mind.

I had been such a wreck, a total mess, after Edward left me. It took awhile for me to even go anywhere besides school. I had finally got the energy to go see Jake, and I started to heal the moment I saw him. But it was weeks before I started to act normal again. But Jake never gave up on me, he never stopped trying to help me. He stood by me during my time of need, never showing impatience towards me. He stayed as a true friend to me, and over time we started to bond in a much different way, more than a friend way. We started to grow fonder of each other as the days went by, getting closer each hour we spent together. And I know if it wasn't for him, Edward would be coming back to nothing. As these thoughts ran through my mind, my heart started to grow more for Jake. I felt it spread through my body, trying to overtake my love for Edward.

Wait, this wasnt right, my love for Edward was suppose to be strong to where nothing could replace it. He is the love of my life, well he was until he left me. Of course he left me for my own good, but it still had hurt me way too much. He wanted me to have a chance at a normal life without being in danger all the time because of what he was. But I couldn't get out of my mind the fact that if he could leave me once, then he could leave me again.

My mind was racing, thinking about all of this and trying to decide who I loved the most. Then suddenly another thought crossed my mind, I had the Volturi to worry about now as well. They are expecting me to be like them, a vampire. Alice had promised them that I would be changed into one, and I know Jake won't be with me if I'm a vampire. But if we don't follow through with our promise and I don't get changed into one of them, then the Volturi will kill me. And they will kill anyone else that tries to stop them, meaning Jacob and Edward.

I sighed and put my hand over my face, trying to decide who i wanted to be with. What was I going to do? How could I choose between my best friend and the love of my life? Why was I even having to choose this? And who was I going to choose?

As soon as the thought it, I knew the answer...

I looked up at Edward and Jacob, they were still arguing about me. I saw Jacob starting to shake, preparing to phase. Then Edward crouched down, ready to attack.

"Stay away from Bella." Edward threatened him.

"You don't speak for her or own her, bloodsucker!" Jacob growled.

"Enough!" I yelled, running in between them. They both stopped and looked at me. "I can't take you two fighting over me like I'm some kind of prize!"

"Bella." Edward begin to speak but I cut him off.

"Look, I need some time to think." I spoke softly, looking at them both. Edward looked at me confused.

"What do you mean, love?" He asked me as he walked closer to me.

"I mean, I need time to decide" I trailed off, looking up at him. "Who I want to be with."

I saw Edward's face fall and Jake's face turn into his cocky grin. I looked away from Edward, his sad eyes made my heart break alittle. But I knew I had to do this. It was the only thing I could do, right?

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, looking down again.

"Bella, I can't live without you. I thought we talked about this and worked it out. We were fine until this mutt" He growled "had to interfere."

"I know Edward. But seeing Jake again reminds me of our time together. And how he fixed my broken heart after you left." I explained, regretting saying the words as soon as they left my mouth.

"I never want to see you go through that again, Bella. It hurt me to see how hurt you were." Jake spoked, a hint of pain in his voice and he glared at Edward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you." Edward's voice was pained. The hole in my heart tried ripping open again from the pain I was causing him.

"Edward, I'm not trying to hurt you or make you feel bad. It's just now I love two people, I think." I sighed. "I'm not sure. That's why I need time to think this through."

Edward stood there in silence, thinking. Then he looked at me, and stepped forward, taking my hand in his. He stared deeply into my eyes, lovingly.

"Bella." He spoke softly. "Marry me."

I gasped loudily, freezing in spot and stared at him. I heard Jacob growl and saw him roll his eyes out the corner of my eye.

"What?"

"Seriously? You are seriously goign to pull that?" Jake blurted out.

Edward ignored him and continued staring at me intensely.

"Marry me." He repeated once more.

"Edward, I...I" I begin to stutter, my voice getting shaky.

Jacob huffed and started to get aggervated, folding his huge arms over his chest. I closed my eyes, taking my hand back from his.

"No." I whispered. "I'm sorry. I c-can't."  
>Edward's eyes grew sadder and I knew I had just hurt him far worse then I had a few minutes ago. He didn't say a word and stepped back away from me. Jake chuckled quietly to himself, staring at Edward with a grin.<p>

"Edward, please. I need some time." I begged him. "I need time from both of you."  
>"What? Aww come on Bells!" Jake protested.<p>

"Please, all I'm asking is just for a couple days." I told Jake as he sighed. I could tell this conversation with the both of them was over. Edward never brought his eyes to look back into mine and Jacob stared off into the woods.

"I guess I should leave now." I looked at them both one last time. My heart broke as I saw the look on their face. I was hurting them both but I need to sort my feelings out and staying around them was only going to make it harder on me.

"Bella, I'll always love you. No matter what you decide. And I'll be here for you, when you need me." Edward spoke one last time as Jake rolled his eyes once again.

I slowly nodded as I turned my back towards them. I started to walk back to my dad's house, everything that just happened running through my mind. Edward's pained face was the main picture I kept seeing. I felt like I could just fall down to the ground, and sob. I loved Edward so much and to see him hurt like that, made the same pain from when he left me, rise to the surface again. How could I do this to him? After he had risked his life for me in Volterra. And Jacob, how could I hurt him after he helped save me? If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened to me.

I sighed as I reached my dad's front porch. I turned to look towards the woods, trying to see in them and search for them. But I couldn't see anything but the trees blowing in the wind. I was now alone, and it was time to figure out who I wanted to be with.

Who would I choose? The love of my life, the person who I fell madly in love with and risked my life for. The person who would do anything to save me and make me happy. Or would I choose my best friend? The wolf who was there to pick my heart up after it had been stomped on. The person who I have known my entire life.

This wasn't going to be easy, but did I really love Jacob like I loved Edward?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in my room staring at my wall for what seemed like hours. I love Edward with all my heart, but a new love had blossomed and grown for Jacob.

I laid back on my pillow and closed my eyes, trying miserably to decide who I would choose. I sighed in frustration, as my emotions continued to be mixed feelings for both. I love Edward but when he left me, he left me bleeding with a huge hole in my heart. And Jake was the one to fill that gap and mend my heart back together. But I couldn't hurt Edward, hurting him just adds to my pain. When I looked at him as I said no, it had almost driven me to say yes. But then I thought about Jacob and all my memories I had shared with him. And I just couldn't bring myself to say yes to Edward.

I stood up quickly grabbing my keys off the table beside my bed. I couldn't stay in my room anymore, I needed fresh air to clear my mind. I ran out of the house quickly and out to my truck, placing the keys in the ignition. I just sat there, placing my head against the steering wheel and closing my eyes. Where else could I go to clear my mind? No matter where I went, I would end up running into either one of them. Then suddenly I remembered how I felt every time I was at First Beach. The atmosphere was always so relaxing and peaceful, no matter what was going through my mind at the time. But I also know that going to that place I could end up running into Jake or someone else from his pack. But at this moment I didn't care, I just needed to clear my mind so I can think more clearly about the most important decision I would possibly be making in my life. I quickly started the engine and backed out of the driveway, then headed towards La Push.

The whole drive there, my thoughts were filled with memories of Edward and Jacob. The moments I have shared with both of them. The special romantic moments I spent with Edward, was the first to fill my mind. I remembered his beautiful crooked smile that always took my breath away and dazzled me. Then the thoughts changed to my recent memories of the time I spent with Jake. The afternoons we spent in his garage as he built our bikes, and the almost kiss moment we shared. I started thinking what would have happened if we did kiss at that moment. Would things be different then how they were now? I shook my head, trying to get the images out of my head but I couldn't. It was just completely useless to even try now. I made it to La Push, driving past the first few houses that always told me I had made it across the border. As I finally pulled up to First Beach, I parked my truck and stared out the windshield at the beautiful beach. After a few minutes, I got out of the truck and started walking onto the sand. I walked down the beach and then sat down by the ocean staring out into the horizon.

I sighed, as I looked away from the ocean and down at my hands. Even here, where I thought I would be able to think clearly, I still thought of both of them. But being here in La Push only reminded me more of Jake, and my thoughts were filled of nothing but him. I smiled unconsciously as I thought back to all the times I spent here with him.

Off into the distance I heard someone call my name, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too wrapped up in the thoughts of Jacob to care about anything else. It wasn't until I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind, that I finally realized I was not alone anymore. I jumped slightly in response, and heard him chuckle quietly.

"Jake! You scared the crap out of me!" I said as I tried catching my breath.

"Hey Bells." He chuckled again. "I figured you heard me call your name."

"Yea, I heard someone call my name. But I wasn't paying much attention to it." I responded as I kept looking forward and not at him. I knew I should move out from his arms but I just couldn't will myself to move. I felt so warm, safe and loved when I was in his arms like this.

"What were you so deep in thought about anyways?" He asked me, and I heard the concern in his voice.

"Gee, I wonder what on earth I could have been thinking about." I snapped back a little irritated and sighed.

"Oh sorry." He sighed and leaned down to place his chin on my shoulder. "I hate seeing you so conflicted like this."

I sighed, not answering him and leaned my head to the side to place it against his head. I continued to stare out at the ocean, watching the waves come to meet with the sand.

"Things were so much easier before _he_ came back, we would be in my garage right at this moment. We would be laughing, having fun..." He trailed off for a few seconds before whispering the rest into my ear. "And be together as more than friends."

"Jake" I could barely say, not finding the strength to disagree with him. I knew he was right, I would have ended up kissing him back in my kitchen the day Edward called my house.

"What Bells? It's the truth and you know it." His voice was starting to get louder. I did know it, but I was not going to admit it to him. If I did, it would only make things harder for me.

"I can't do this." I whispered and started to move out from his arms. He pulled me right back as soon as I had freed myself. I started to protest, and shook my head.

"No don't go. Look, I'm sorry. I'll behave now." He apologized, his voice was full of sadness from thinking I was going to leave so soon.

"Jake, I have to go." I responded quietly. "I need to go. This isn't helping me chose between the two of you. I need to be alone to decide this, so I make the right decision."

"No, you want to leave cause you know the right choice is me. And you're trying to deny your feelings you have for me." He argued, and I started to shake my head again.

The only problem with me disagreeing was I knew I was lying to myself. The butterflies in my stomach and my heart racing were proof I was lying to myself. I started to turn my head to look at him, but stopped myself before I could clearly see him. I didn't want anything else influencing my decision anymore then it already is.

"No I'm not Jake. I know what I want." I whispered, my voice getting a little stronger. It was not a lie, I did know what I wanted.

I know deep down, I want Edward more than anything else in the world. He was my whole life and I can't imagine my life without him. All I have ever wanted since I first saw him, was to be with him for all eternity. And for the longest time I had thought Edward wanted the same thing, until he left me. But the hole that he had caused my heart to form started to ache, to remind me how much pain I was in. Maybe I wasn't as in love with Edward as I had been before. But then again, my heart still races every time I see his beautiful face and my love for him resurface to the top.

I stayed quiet while I thought through this all quickly in my mind. Then I felt a warm hand brush across my cheek ever so lightly. Without thinking, I leaned my face into his face and closing my eyes. His hand then brushed down along my neck and lingered in different places on my skin. I stifled a shudder and quickly stood up, knowing exactly where this was going if I stayed in his arms any longer. Jake stood up with me, keeping me encircled in his arms the whole time. He was not going to let me go, that was easy to tell.

"Jake' I said with more strength this time. I couldn't do this with Jake and it wasn't fair to Edward. I was suppose to be deciding who I would choose, not sitting here in Jacob's arms. I had told them both that I needed time away from them, and Jake was not listening to what I had said. I stayed in Jake's arms for a few more minutes before shaking my head. It just wasn't right, I couldn't just stay there like that with him. I tried to free myself from Jacob's embrace, but he was too strong.

"Bella" I felt his breath tickle the skin on my neck. "Stop fighting how you feel."

I fought the urge to turn my head and look at him. I knew the moment I did, I would be giving into what he wanted me to confess. Then I realized I was still in his arms, not even trying to move anymore. But wait, I shouldn't be in his arms still and I shouldn't be letting him hold me like this. But I felt so safe, warm and loved being so close to him like this. But I had to think about Edward, and how much this would hurt him if he saw us at this moment.

"Jacob, I can't do this! Let me go, please." I tried feebly to free myself from his hold without any luck. "I just can't do this to Edward!"

"Bella, look at me" His voice stayed calm as I was frantically trying to convince myself what I already knew. I shook my head no, refusing to give in to him. I still have not made up my mind yet about the two of them, I still needed to decide who I wanted to choose.

"Bella" Jacob put his fingers underneath my chin, tilting it up and to the side so he could look at me in my eyes. His voice softened even more as he said. "I know you have feelings for me. And I know you are only fighting them cause you don't want to hurt _him_. But you need to be happy and not make everyone else happy before yourself. I know I make you happy, and I can tell you want to be with me. I can see it in your eyes."

I tried turning my head away from him, ready to argue against what he just said. But he spun me around in his arms, so I was facing him completely this time. As I looked up at him, my eyes finally met with his dark brown eyes and got lost in them instantly. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't look away from his eyes. I could see in Jake's eyes the love he had for me as he stared back into mine, caressing my cheek. I couldn't turn away from him now, I was trapped in his gaze. And I didn't want to fight against his hold he had on me now with his eyes, I wanted to stay like this forever with him. My eyes fluttered as they begin to close, just as Jake began to lean down towards me. All thoughts of Edward evaporated quickly, as the love I shared with Jake grew more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stayed in Jake's arms, leaning towards him with my eyes closed. As I was waiting for our lips to touch, a couple thoughts ran through my mind. Do I really love Jake like he loves me? I can't exactly answer that question right now, because I would be lying to myself if I said yes. I do love Jacob, but I'm not sure if in the same way. But he was the one who mended my heart back together and I did feel something for him. I just wasn't sure what that feeling was right now. And I have known Jacob since we were little kids, even though I had moved away with my mom. I knew I could trust him entirely and that he would never hurt me like Edward did. But could I really hurt Edward like this?

Then suddenly the memory of when Edward left me crossed my mind, that dreadful afternoon in the woods near my house. I remembered the pain and emptiness I felt, then listening to him tell me I was not good enough for him and that he did not want me anymore. Of course when he returned he explained to me how he wanted me to have a chance at a normal human life, without the dangers of being around vampires all the time. He claimed it was just too dangerous for me to be with him no matter how much he loved me, he was willing to spend eternity without me just to save me. But I knew if he could do it once then he could do it again and who knows how it would affect me next time. My heart started to ache and the hole threatened to rip back open until the memories of Jake and I flashed in next. He had been there to stitch me back up and putting me back together again.

As soon as the last memory passed through, our lips had finally touched and started to move together in sync with each other. I couldn't help but intensify it more, as we started to kiss each other passionately. This kind of kiss was new to me, something I was totally not use too. It wasn't a careful gently kiss, the kind I would share with Edward. Jake was definitely not guarded and stopped when it got too far. This kiss was rough and fierce but yet still passionate with love, it was a very heated kiss filled with fire and desire in it. I felt my whole body warm up inside from this kiss and also because Jacob's body was pressed against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself even closer to him. It was like I could not get close enough to him and I craved him even more with each minute that passed. His warm arms tightened around me as I got completely lost within him. All thoughts of Edward were completely gone at this moment in time. I knew what my decision was now, feeling my heart beat with desire and love for Jacob.

I pulled back slightly, opening my eyes to look deeply into his and saw nothing but love for me.

"Jake." I whispered, the kiss leaving me totally breathless. "I choose you, Jake."

Jacob's face lit up and he pulled me back in for another very heated kiss.

After a few more minutes, we broke away from each other and both of us were breathing a bit heavier. Jake brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled his husky beautiful smile at me. I smiled back, leaning my face into his hand and slowing my breathing down along with him.

"I knew you would choose me." He finally spoke after staring at me for a few minutes.

"And how did you know that?" I questioned him, staring him as he was still smiling.

"Because I'm exactly right for you. And I would never hurt you." He responded, smiling bigger.

I looked away from his eyes, remembering Edward finally for the first time since we first started kissing. Jacob saw my expression change quickly from being happy to being sad and a worry line creased across his forehead.

"What is it?" He asked me, his voice showing his concern for me.

"I have to tell Edward." I whispered, feeling a pain go through my chest.

"You don't have to tell the bloodsucker." Jake said, as he lifted my chin up to look at him again. "I'm sure he will figure it out when he doesn't see you anymore."

"Jake, that's not fair to him. He deserves to be told and be told in person." My voice was slightly frustrated with him. I couldn't believe what he was suggesting that I should do. But then again, Jake had seen what I went through when Edward left and he was probably worried that if I'm alone with Edward, he may convince me to choose him instead of Jake.

I heard Jacob sigh and I looked out towards the ocean as the sun was starting to set. It turns out we have been here for hours but been too wrapped up in each other to even notice or care. I tore my eyes away from the beautiful sunset to look at something even more beautiful to me, Jake. I saw him staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I should go home now. Charlie will be getting home at any moment now." I started and started to get out of Jacob's arms unwillingly. He saw what I was trying to do and stood up quickly, bringing me to my feet as well. I could tell Jake wasn't as happy as he was before and I knew it was because of me being alone with Edward. We both knew that even though I chose Jake doesn't mean I don't still love Edward and could be easily swayed to change my decision.

"Jake, I chose you. Ok?" I looked at him. "Don't worry, I won't go back on my decision."

"Sure sure." He responded, cracking a grin.

We both started laughing hard and he wrapped an arm around my waist as we started walking towards my truck.

After a few minutes, we made it to my truck and he opened the driver's side for me. But before I could step inside, he turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. He started kissing me more deeply then we had before on the beach, and I quickly lost my breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my hands into his hair, and tangling my fingers within. Jake pressed me against the truck, and leaned his body against mine but keeping his weight off me. I pulled away from his lips, being left breathless but I knew if I didn't we would be there all night.

"I'll see you later." I said to him, smiling big as I climbed into my truck. I watched him run into the woods before I pulled out of the parking spot and head home.

I got home with an hour to spare before Charlie would walk through the front door. I went straight into the kitchen and started cooking dinner, pulling out the ingredients to make steaks and potatoes. Charlie walked through the door just as the food was done cooking, I got the plates out and fixed up both plates, taking them to the table. Charlie came in, smiling and sat down at the table.

"Smells good, Bells."

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him and started eating, hoping he had not talked to Billy and that Jake didn't tell Billy about us yet.

Fortunately he never mentioned anything about Jacob. He mostly talked about work and how slow it was today, until the very end. They had gotten a call about another animal mauling in the woods and of course because of me, they knew about the huge wolves running around in the woods. The huge wolves being Jacob and the pack, who were actually protecting the people and not killing them like I had thought.

After Charlie and I ate dinner, I told him I had some studying to do before going back to school tomorrow from the weekend. I said my goodnights to him and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I decided a nice hot shower would help calm my nerves of the upcoming event of talking with Edward. I turned on the water as soon as I shut the door and stepped in after removing my clothing. The warm water started to run over me as I closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet time and welcoming the warmth to soothe my muscles. The events that happened earlier replayed over again in my mind, seeing the smiling happy Jacob. I begin to smile when I remember the incredible kiss we had shared, twice. My heard started to beat faster as that strange new feeling course through me once more. It wasn't the same as what I feel when I'm with Edward. It was different a different kind of feeling and it filled my completely, making me feeling like a completely different person. But was this feeling love or was it just lust?

After awhile the water began to run cold, and I quickly washed my hair and body, stepping out of the shower. After turning off the water, I grabbed a towel and dried off and wrapped it around me. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth and hair. Then I grabbed my pj's that I keep in here and slipped them on. I took one last look in the mirror before walking out and towards my bedroom. I opened my door and stepped inside my dark empty room, or so I thought was empty. I flipped the light on, jumping a little as I saw Edward lying on my bed. I took a deep breath and walked across the room towards my bed.

"Hey." I quietly greeted him as I took a seat on the edge of my bed. He just looked at me as he quickly sat up and faced me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you said you wanted to be alone to think things through, but I couldn't find the strength to stay away any longer." He apologized as he continued staring at me. My heart started to ache hearing him say these things to me and the guilt started to wash over me.

"Edward, it's ok. I want to talk to you anyways." I interrupted him, as he looked at me more intrigue with what I had to say. I really hated how he would apologize for everything even things that were out of his control and especially since what I have to say was going to hurt him.

"You've made your decision." He wasn't asking me that, he was making a statement.

"Edward, I've been going insane the past three days. I love you with all my heart, you know that. But you broke my heart leaving like you did and I'm not sure if that ever heals." I looked away quickly from his eyes and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"I know I did, Bella. I'm so sorry." He apologized yet again.

"I know you are sorry. But the hole you put in my heart isn't something that can just go away in the blink of an eye. It's going to be there forever." I looked back up at him. "But Jake was able to fill that hole, to mend my broken heart. I think it's left a mark on me that I can't get rid of, and I don't want to get rid of."

Edward growled quietly and his fist clenched together tightly. He looked away from me and stared at the wall for a long time. I continued staring at his face watching his emotions go from fury to pure sadness.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you, not ever." He finally spoke after an immeasurable amount of silence. I sighed and got off the bed as I faced my window.

"Edward, maybe all this happened for a reason. I mean maybe it was meant to be this way." I suggested as I turned to face him again and his eyes snapped back to mine.

"No Bella. I don't believe that." He stood up and walked over to me, taking my hands in his.

"I've waited almost a century for you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do and the worst decision I have ever made. Being away from you took everything away from me. I couldn't even face my family, I was too ashamed of myself to be around them." Edward started deeply into my eyes and I felt myself beginning to crumble under his hold he had on me. "I left everything, all of me behind with you. I haven't felt whole until the moment I was back with you. I promise I will do anything and everything to make it up to you. To make you see that I can't live without you."

My heart completely broke, hearing him say all this to me but I shook my head quickly and not letting myself crumble completely. I had promised Jake that I would not change my decision and I was going to keep that promise.

"It's too late." I whispered as I felt the tears threatening to fill my eyes.

"What do you mean?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, I can't bring myself to believe I'm good enough for you. I feel you will leave me again at any moment and I honestly can not go through that again." I tried speaking louder but the tears were still threatening to make an appearance.

"No Bella. I can't leave you again. It would destroy me completely. Why can you not see that?" He was trying desperately to make me see reason and to understand. But my decision was made and I was not going to go back on it, I still have that doubt that he could leave me again. I sighed, looking own again and took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Edward." I couldn't bring myself to even look at him or bring my voice higher than a whisper.

"I've chosen Jacob."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked away from Edward the moment the words flowed out of my mouth. I couldn't look at his eyes, or even look at his face. I didn't want to see the pain I would see there and knowing it was there because of me. I knew it would make me go back on my decision instantly, and I couldn't do that now. I chose Jake and I wasn't going change my decision again, especially after what happened at the beach earlier with Jake. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was only a few moments. I dared a quick glance at Edward, regretting it when I did. I can't explain what I saw on his face, there were so many conflicting emotions, and I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I quickly looked away, closing my eyes tightly and trying to forget the pain on his face. It only took one glance at Edward's face and my heart was constricting with pain. I bawled up my fist and tried to keep breathing steadily, taking deep breaths through my nose. I kept telling myself over and over in my head. _I will not cry. I have to stay strong._

The silence continued for a few more minutes before I suddenly heard Edward inhale an unnecessary breath and released it slowly. I built the courage to look at him once more and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He had his eyes shut tightly, and his lips mashed tightly together. I could tell he was deeply in thought and I only wished I could hear what he was thinking. I decided to take a chance and break the silence, to be the first one to speak. I must be crazy for doing this, I should just stand here and keep quiet.

"Edward?" I finally found my voice but it only came out as a whisper, but I knew he could hear me. I never took my eyes off him, hoping he would look at me. But at the same time I didn't want him to look at me, I knew the hold his eyes had on me.  
>"Edward, I'm sorry. I hope you can understand and forgive me. But you broke my heart and Jake was there for me. I know he won't hurt me like...you did." I whispered at the end and Edward's eyes shot open.<br>"Are you kidding me? You seriously believe he won't hurt you?" Edward's velvet voice was filled with pain and anger.  
>"He won't leave me. He promised." I simply replied, and heard Edward chuckle angrily.<br>"Come on Bella. I know you don't honestly believe him." Edward was starting to get really upset.  
>"Well I do believe him, I have no reason <em>not<em> to believe him. He was there for me when you weren't." My voice started to rise in volume. "If it wasn't for Jake, I would probably be dead. And not just from a broken heart that you left me with but also because Laurent would have killed me."

I saw the pain and anger intensify in his face and I knew I shouldn't have said those things but I couldn't help it. Besides, it was all true, if Jake and his pack weren't around or even real then I would be dead right now. Laurent would have killed me and there wouldn't have been anything left for Edward to come back too. The wolves had come just in time to save me but I didn't know at the time it was Jacob and his friends.

"Bella, I did not know that Laurent and Victoria would come after you. Victoria's plan had been to get revenge on me, Alice had seen that. She must have changed her mind after we left and Alice didn't see it. I'm sorry and I am forever grateful to the wolves for saving your life. But Bella that doesn't mean that you owe Jacob and that you have to be with him." Edward's voice was softening a tiny bit with each passing minute.  
>"I know I don't owe Jake. That's not why I chose to be with him." I replied back, lowering my voice as well. Thankfully Charlie was asleep downstairs or else he would have been woken up already and came into my room to see what was going on. Charlie never knew Edward snuck in through my window and if he caught him now, it would be horrible. Especially since Charlie said Edward was never allowed to walk through the front door again.<br>"Bella please. You have to understand why I left, that it wasn't to hurt you. It was to keep you safe from what I am." He pleaded with his voice and his eyes. My breathing became to pick up along with my heart and I looked down at my hands.  
>"I do understand that now Edward. But you could leave me again." I begin to say.<br>"No Bella, I can't. I can not leave you again, it almost killed me to do it the first time." He disagreed.  
>"You say that now, but what happens if in a month Jasper tries attacking me again. Or if something else happens that you believe is your fault. That you have put me in danger again and decide it's for my own good for you to leave me again. I can not go through it again. I think it would literally kill me if I did." I looked back up at him and saw the pain flash across his face again.<br>"You give me too much credit Bella. I'm not as strong as you think I am. Why can you not see that I can not live without you?" He stepped closer to me, his arm outstretched towards me and took my hand in his. "You are my life Bella. The whole time I was gone, all I could think about was you. I couldn't even face my family, too ashamed of myself. I kept fighting with myself on whether I should come back or not. I love you too much to keep putting you in danger. Then I had decided that I would return to see if you were happy. I had told myself that if you were happy that I would leave and never return. I told myself that but I knew that I wouldn't follow through with it. I would always stay in the shadows, waiting and watching over you." He held my hand gently in his and stared deeply into my eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, I was lost within. Silence filled the air once more as we stared into each other's eyes. The love we have for each other coursed between us like electricity had been connected to our bodies. I finally forced my eyes to close, to break the connection.

"I am not giving up on you Bella. I have waited almost a century to find you. I will fight for you." Edward said breaking the silence once more.

I looked up at Edward's face again, as he spoke. He had a look of fierce determination, but I knew behind the determination he still in pain. It hurt me more to see him like this. To know the pain he's in was because of me. Then he leaned towards me slowly, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I knew I should move away from him but I couldn't will myself to do it. My body ached to feel his lips against mine, to feel his cold hard yet beautiful lips. He leaned closer and finally pressed his lips against mine. My body felt whole again the moment his lips touched mine, and I felt complete. My heart began to beat harder with the love I had for him making the electricity between us increase more. Our lips moved together perfectly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew it was wrong to kiss him back and I knew I should pull away. But everything inside of me had waited months to feel his lips against mine again. I started to deepen the kiss more forgetting how Edward always had his limits but he didn't stop me for once. He wrapped his cold stone arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him gently. The heat from earlier at the beach washed away with each passing second and I was losing all control.

Suddenly the hole in my heart started to ache and unravel, as Jake's face pushed into my mind. I had to pull away and stop this before I crumbled completely under his control. I made my body pull back from him, stepping away from his hold on me. It took everything inside of me, every bit of strength I had to pull away from the greatest love I felt. The hole in my heart starting to overtake the love I had for him, reminding me of the fear I had of him leaving me again.

"Edward, I-I can't." I whispered not able to find my voice anymore. "I can't d-do this again and risk being hurt once more."

The air was suddenly filled with pain and guilt that was rolling off of him. I kept my eyes away from his, afraid to I would get lost in them again. I knew I wouldn't have the strength to resist him anymore if that happened.

I stood there motionless, not knowing what to say anymore. How could I do this to the man I love, to Edward. I couldn't help the flood of tears that filled my eyes then. I let them flow, freely down my cheeks keeping my eyes away Edward's. I love Edward more than anything else, so why am I doing this to him? Why am I doing this to myself?

"I am not letting you go that easily. I love you Bella. You are my everything. You brought love and happiness into my existence. Two things I thought I would never feel. You brought light into my endless night and made me whole. All throughout my existence I had thought I was complete within myself, that I would never find the one I would love and cherish forever. I thought I was happy, that was until you came. I felt love and I felt happiness that I had never felt before not even when I was human." He said, his voice firm, but his eyes soft showing in them his love for me. Edward stepped towards me again, gently caressing my cheek in his cool palm and wiping away the tears, while I stood there unable to move.

"I love you Bella. I will forever and always" Edward said as he pressed his lips to my forehead softly. I closed my eyes and didn't reopen them until I knew he was gone. I slumped to the floor, my back pressed up against my bed and let the tears fall more. This choice was causing me so much pain and I was now having second thoughts about the choice I made.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together and hoping the hole in my chest wouldn't reopen even more. I wouldn't be able to bare the pain from that. I battled over my decision for a few moments. If this choice gave me so much pain, how could it be the right one? No! I was doing this because I love Jacob, though, not nearly as much as the love I felt for Edward.

I sighed into my knees, burying my face in them. I was such an emotional wreck tonight. I knew I loved Edward, but my insecurities got the best of me. If Edward left so easily before, then he easily could leave me again. I knew, this time, if he left again I wouldn't be able to handle the pain, the gaping hole that would reopen itself with a vengeance. I knew I wouldn't survive the pain this time and would succumb under it.

The day was finally taking its toll on me. First my trip to La Push and my kiss with my Jacob. My mind started replaying the special moment I shared with him and the incredible kissed we had. The thought of that had me smiling suddenly unconsciously. My smile was wiped clean instantly when I thought back to a couple minutes ago, when Edward had been here in my bedroom. I shook my head quickly to free my mind of those thoughts. I wasn't going to let myself cry anymore today. I wasn't going to argue with myself about the choice I made. I chose Jake and I was going stick with that decision. But deep down inside, I had this small feeling that I had made the wrong decision. No! Not again am I going to second guess my choice and put myself through all this mess of making the decision again. I quickly pushed the feeling away and locked it up tight. I'm staying with Jake and that's the end of it.

Exhaustion started to fill my body entirely as I pulled myself up off the floor. I quickly changed into random pj's, grabbing whatever I could find first. I turned off all the lights and went back to my bed. I yawned as I climbed onto my bed and got underneath the covers. I was only thinking about Jacob now and not letting anything else enter my mind the rest of the night. I knew I loved Jake, I just didn't know how much and what kind of love I had for him. I would have to figure that out later as I spent more time with him. But I could definitely see myself having a life with him, I could see myself marrying him one day, having his children years after, and then growing old together. I could see a future with Jake that wouldn't be possible with Edward. I started to drift to sleep as my dreams consisted only of Jacob and my possible future with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun shined brightly through my window the next morning and I woke up well rested from a good night's sleep. The stress from having to choose between Edward and Jacob has finally been lifted off my shoulders. The only thing left was the love I still had for Edward, and that love will never go away no matter how hard I try to make it. The only thing I can do is keep it pushed far back into my mind and heart, trying to keep it from resurfacing to the front. I could do that, right?

After a few minutes I decided it was time to get up out of bed. I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stood up out of bed. I went to my closet, grabbed my white tank top and purple plaid button down shirt. Then I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans out of the drawer and got dressed quickly. As soon as I was dressed, I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, leaving it loosely down. I went back to my room to grab my cell phone when I heard something come from my window.

_Please be Jake. Please be Jake._

I kept repeating over and over in my head as I turned around to face the window. I saw someone leaning against the wall near the open window with a huge grin on their face.

"Hey beautiful." Jake said as he saw me turn around.

"Hey." I responded, blushing a bit. "Jake, is it really so hard for you to wait for me to come open the front door?"

Jake chuckled as he pushed away from the wall and walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms, wrapping his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but smile. Instantly I felt his warm skin against me, chasing the chill from the morning air away and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Without another word he leaned down towards me to press his warm lips against mine. He kissed me sweetly and lovingly for a few minutes before pulling back, smiling. My eyes opened and I looked up at him, seeing the huge smile still in place on his face along with the love he has for me in his eyes.

"How are you this morning?" He asked me, staring at my face as if he was memorizing every bit of it.

"Better than last night." I sighed as I pulled away from him. Jakes eyes began to narrow some and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Edward was here when I got home." I answered his unspoken question which I regretted instantly.

Jake's body tensed up immediately and his face turned angry all in the same second. I saw his body start to tremble slightly as he tried to control his anger around me.

"What happened?" He said slowly as anger filled his voice more and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Jake, calm down. Nothing really happened." I tried calming him. "I told him I chose you. That's it."

I placed a hand on his arm, hoping I had reassured him so he wouldn't get any angrier and I felt his anger slowly vanishing underneath my arm as his shaking started to slow.

"What did he say?" He smirked as the anger completely vanished. He was the loving the thought of Edward being jealous and upset.

"He didn't say much really." I lied, hoping he would believe me. "Just that he will always be watching over me."

I left out a lot of the important details for good reason, like how he wasn't giving up on me, that he will be waiting for Jake to mess up and most importantly, the kiss. I didn't want a fight to happen between the two of them but I felt really guilty for lying to Jake.

He relaxed completely by now and his hands unclenched at his sides. The smile returned to his face as he wrapped his arms back around my waist. I found it hard to look up at his face, afraid that the guilt would be plastered across my face. I knew it was the right thing to keep the truth from him, to prevent a fight but it didn't help the guilt at all. Jake was reading into my actions the wrong way, he was thinking I was worried about my protection.

"Bella, he doesn't need to protect you. I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise." He kissed my forehead softly and I smiled, finally looking up at him.

"I know that, Jake. I trust you." I told him, assuring him that. "Let's not talk about that anymore."

He nodded in agreement as he released me from his arms and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" I curiously asked, my eyebrows slightly rising.

"Well I figured we could use a day out together, just you and me." He explained as he brushed some of my hair out of my face. My smile grew bigger and my eyes shut, feeling his hand brush softly against my face.

"So, what do you say?"  
>I opened my eyes to look at him and began to think. A day out with just Jake would really be a great idea. No one to bother us, or worry about any vampires listening in on us or any of the pack bothering us. Jake and I could really just be together.<p>

"Sounds great. But you probably should go back out the window and come to the front door for me to let you in. I don't want Charlie seeing you come out of my room or down the stairs without hearing you come in the front door first. He will think you were here all night." I pulled out of his arms, grabbing my jacket off the back of my chair.

"Charlie already left. He was leaving when I got here." Jake informed me as I turned around to face him.

"Oh ok then. Well let me get my shoes on and we can go." I walked to my closet and grabbed my sneakers, slipping them on my feet.

Jake smiled, taking my hand in his and lead me downstairs to the front door. He opened the front door and was starting to lead us outside when I suddenly stopped walking.

"Wait a sec. Let me write Charlie a note." I pulled my hand from his and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dad,_

_Went out with Jake. Be back later. If I'm not back in time for dinner, there is some leftover lasagna on the top self in the fridge. Heat it in the microwave for about 2 minutes._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I placed the note on the table next to the newspaper where I knew he would see it. Then I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went back to Jake, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Ready now?" He grinned as I nodded my head and we went outside to where his bike was sitting at on the street.

The first thing I noticed was an ugly black helmet resting on the seat. I huffed slightly and crossed my arms over my stomach. Jake looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me the helmet is for me." I said with disgust.

"We are going a little ways away from here Bells. I'm keeping you safe. So put it on." He ordered as he grabbed the helmet and tossing it to me gently.

"Fine." I sighed, putting it on unwillingly. I know there's no use in fighting against Jacob. He would win and we both knew he would.

"I know I look hideous with it on."

I heard him chuckle as he got onto the motorcycle and I got on the back, wrapping arms around him. He started the bike then drove away from Charlie's house. It was a quiet ride for the most part, I spent the time staring at everything going by us. I wasn't worried about where we were going until we left Forks and not heading towards La Push.

"Jake, where are we going?" I slightly yelled over the bike noise so he could hear me.

"Somewhere besides Forks and La Push." He answered with a cocky grin.

"Well what did you have in mind then?" I was getting impatient, wanting to know where he was taking me.

"You'll see." Was all he said as his grin turned into a huge smirk when he heard me huff again. "It's a surprise, Bella."

"You know I hate surprises, Jacob!" My voice grew louder with annoyance and frustration. Which only made him laugh loudly and keeping the smirk in place on his face. I sighed in defeat as he never responded again. I knew he wasn't going to tell me so there was no point in asking anymore or begging.

After what seemed like hours, we eventually made it to Seattle as I figured out before we arrived here, that he was heading this way. We drove into the main part of the city and I looked around at all the different buildings, hoping to see something that may look like he may be taking me too. Then Jake pulled into a parking lot and parked the bike, turning it off as I took off the ugly helmet. He got off the bike next and helped me off as well, smiling.

"Ok Jake. You have to tell me where we are going before I go insane, please!" I begged slightly and he chuckled again.

"I figured we could go to lunch together where we would have peace and quiet." He gave in, taking my hand and pulled me towards this little cute restaurant on the corner of the street.

He took me inside and asked the hostess to seat us outside on the patio. I smiled as we were taken to our table and was very thankful it was such a nice day outside. Jake pulled my chair for me as I sat down and then he sat down across from me. I smiled big as the server took our drink order and walked away. We both looked over our menus and order our meals when the server returned with our drinks. Jake reached across the table to take my hand in his as I smiled at him again. We didn't say much at the moment as we continued staring into each other's eyes. It was a pretty romantic moment between the two of us, something I never expected would happen. Jake just didn't seem like a romantic type nowadays since he had phased. But every now and then I see the old Jacob in him still, my Jacob. After a little bit, the server returned with our food and we broke away from each others eyes. We finally began to talk as we ate our meals.

"So what else do you have planned for us, Jake?" I asked curiously again as I took another bite of my grilled chicken salad.

"I was thinking we can go back to my house and hang out in the garage. Maybe ride bikes until the party tonight." He answered taking a huge bite of his enormous burger.

"Party? What party?" I eyed him suspiciously. He didn't say anything about a party this morning at my house. And I thought he wanted to spend the day with just me and him.

"Well it's not really a party per say. The pack wanted to have a bonfire on the beach tonight." He shrugged slightly, taking another bite.

"I thought you wanted to spend the day with just you and me." I questioned him and lifted an eyebrow.

"We are spending the day just you and me. But tonight we are going to the bonfire. That is if you want to go with me. I'm not forcing you to go, although I would really like you to come." He looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Alright Jake. I'll go with you. It sounds like fun." As soon as I said that, his face lit up as excitement flitted across his face.

"I knew you would go. You can't ever resist my wolfy charm." He joked.

"Ha! Right, wolfy charm. Sureeee Jake." I shook my head at his poor joke and we both start laughing.

We finished eating almost at the same time as our server returned with the bill. Jake put some money down on the table then stood up, taking my hand as I stood up as well. We left the restaurant, went back to the bike and headed back to La Push. We arrived back at his house what seemed like in no time at all. We walked his bike to the garage as he parked it inside and I went to my bike, leaning against it.

"Did you want to ride bikes for a bit or just hang out here? We a little while before the bonfire starts." He asked me.

"Can we just hang out for a bit?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Sure Bells." He walked over to me, took my hand and pulled me to him, wrapping his warm arms around my waist. I welcomed his warmness immediately as the day began to turn cold.

I looked up at him as he stared down into my eyes lovingly. There was no doubt that Jake loved me, I could tell just by looking into his eyes. I know I love him, but was it in the same way as he loved me and was it as much as he loved me? Only time will tell still and I was just going to face it without him knowing my doubts.

He slowly leaned down towards me, not taking his eyes off mine. I felt my heart begin to race a little in anticipation and then his lips press against mine softly. I closed my eyes instantly, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back adding a little passion to it. I started to get lost in our kiss and feeling like I was floating on cloud nine as he started kissing me passionately. It was such a huge different between kissing Jacob and kissing Edward. I loved the way Jacob kissed me and never once did I protest in how passionate our kisses would turn into. But I knew Edward would kiss me like this if it wasn't for the fact that he could kill me with one wrong movement. And the only way I would ever get to feel this kind of kiss with Edward would be if he changed me. Which would never happen considering he doesn't want me to be like him. This only makes me believe more that I made the right decision in choosing Jacob.

A few more minutes later, we broke apart from each other, both breathing rapidly and I leaned my forehead against his. I kept my eyes closed and felt him stroke my cheek softly with his thumb. I slowly begin to open my eyes and looked right into his. He smiled my favorite Jacob smile, kissing me once more very sweetly.

"Would you like to go inside til its time to go?" He asked me, still breathless. I nodded my head, not able to speak yet.

He removed his arms from around my waist, taking my hand again and leading me inside the house. Jake went to the couch, sitting down and pulling me into his lap. I laid my head back against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. We spent the remainder of the afternoon watching TV but mostly just talking with some kissing.

Before we knew it, it was time to head to the beach for the bonfire. We walked onto the beach and I could see the fire blazing from far away. We got closer and I could hear the others laughing and talking loudly.

"Look who finally made it." Embry announced as we walked up.

"Hey guys." Jake grinned, squeezing my hand gently.

"What up, Bella." Jared greeted me as we sat down at the fire.

"Hey." I responded, smiling.

"You're lucky Jake. We were about to eat and you know Paul would have ate your portion." Jared laughed as he jumped out of the pat of Paul's fist.

"Shut up Jared or I'll make sure you don't eat for days." Paul threatened him as he threw a rock at his head.

"Ouch!" Jared rubbed the side of his head, growling at Paul.

Everyone started to laugh at the two of them as Jared tackled Paul off the log he was sitting on. They started wrestling across the beach and throwing each other into things.

"Wow." I laughed a little, watching them act like little kids.

"That's Paul and Jared for ya." Jake laughed as Paul threw Jared into the ocean.

"Ten bucks on Jared." Embry said to Jake.

"Alright you're on!" Jacob replied, laughing. "You know Paul will kick his ass."

"I don't know. Jared has got a little kick in his fighting skills here lately." Embry disagreed.

Jared had run out of the ocean, tackling Paul again and picked him up, throwing him towards the ocean. Just as Paul got up and ran at Jared to attack him, Sam arrived at the bonfire.

"Enough you two." He ordered them in his alpha tone.

"Awe, we are just having some fun." Paul said after punching Jared in his arm and jogging back to the fire. A few seconds later, Jared followed behind him.

"Damn it Paul! How about next time you don't try to break my arm off!" Jared complained, rubbing his arm and wincing a little.

"Hey, you asked for it." Paul shrugged and shoved a hot dog in his mouth.

Jacob shook his head while laughing along with the rest of us. It was such a sight to see them acting like that. It was so different hanging out with the wolves instead of the Cullen's. I was having a blast hanging out with Jacob and the pack. I had laughed more tonight then I had in a long time. It was hard not to laugh at how crazy they were all acting, it was like they were little kids all over again.

The night was starting to get colder and a shiver ran through my body quickly. Jake wrapped his arms around me as soon as he felt me shiver, pulling me close to his body. I looked up at him and smiled as I got closer to him. He leaned down to place a kiss against my fore head and pulled me into his lap. I laid my head back against his chest, and then heard awe's followed by laughs from the others which only made me blush deeply.

"Awe, look at the love birds over there." Jared said in a stupid horrible imitation of a girl's voice. "How cute."

"Shut up Jared." Jacob growled slightly, throwing a rock at him.

The rest laughed in unison when the rock hit Jared right dead center of his forehead. We all continued talking, joking and laughing for hours. I couldn't believe how much food all of the guys ate, it was like they were pregnant and eating for two.

The night seemed to pass too quickly and I found myself dozing off in Jakes warm arms. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I felt myself being carried. I opened my eyes to look up at Jake's face and smiled sleepily. He looked down at me, feeling me shift in his arms slightly.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Hey." I replied, hearing the sleep still in my voice.

"Go back to sleep. We are almost to my house. I'll drive you home and wake you when we arrive." He held me closer.

I slowly closed my eyes again, nestling deeper into is big warm arms. I felt his arms tightening around me as he continued walking towards his house. We finally made it back and he gently places me in the passenger seat of his car. I woke up slightly in time to see him getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. I dozed off again and woke up when we arrived back at Charlie's house. I looked out the window to find Charlie's police cruiser sitting in its spot in the driveway. I yawned while turning to Jake and smiled.

"Thanks Jake. I had a really great time today."

"No problem." He smiled. "We deserved a day like this together."

I nodded my head as I looked down at my hands briefly before looking back up at him. He smiled wider, cupping my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine lovingly. I returned the kiss then pulled back after a few seconds.

"Bye Jake." I opened the door and got out. As soon as I got to the front door, it opened and I saw Charlie standing there.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted me after seeing Jake pull out of the driveway. He must have thought I had ended the day with Edward. I guess I needed to clue him in on the relationship I have with Jake now.

"Hey dad." I stepped inside and headed straight for the stairs.

"Did you have fun with Jake today?" He continued talking.

"Yea I did." I replied as I started up the stairs.

"Going to bed already?" He questioned me as I reached the top.

"Yea dad. I'm exhausted from today. I'll see you in the morning." I answered as I got to my bedroom.

"Alright night Bells."

"Night." I closed my bedroom door as I flipped on the light. I heard a noise come from somewhere behind me, making me jump slightly and turn around.

Jake was lying in the middle of my bed with his arms behind his head, just grinning huge.

"Jake? What the hell are you doing in here?" I tried being quiet and placed a hand over my heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

He chuckled while sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. I walked over to him, crossing my arms as I stared at him, waiting for him to answer me.

"Well one, you pulled away from my kiss too soon. And two, I wanted to continue our time together." He smiled that Jacob smile and pulled me to him.

I started to get suspicious at first about the way he said that. But I just shrugged it off as nothing and laughed a little. I moved to sit in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well I figured you had enough of me for one day." I joked and kissed his cheek softly.

"Ha! I could never get tired of you, Bella." He informed me, putting his finger under my chin and pulled my face to his.

Our lips touched and began to move in sync with each other. I began to run my fingers through his hair as his hands went to my waist slowly. Within seconds, our kiss begins to intensify as I leaned into him and making him lay back against the bed. Jake instantly moved me onto the bed beside him as he began to lean over top of me. His hands stayed at my waist before slowly moving to my stomach. I begin kissing him more passionately, feeling his hand softly run across the tiny bit of my stomach that was exposed at the moment.

Suddenly I heard a growl erupt near my window and Jake was gone from beside me. I sat up quickly to see Edward standing at the foot of my bed, crouching down and growling. Jake was on the other side of the room, shaking in anger as he glared at Edward. I jumped up instantly and ran to stand in between them.

"Stop!" I almost yelled too loudly, and looked at both of them as they looked back at me.

"Edward, why are you here?" I demanded angrily, staring at him. His face softened as he stared into my eyes and he relaxed his position slowly.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He apologized. "But I had to make sure you were ok and safe."

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him, confused.

"She's always safe with me, leech." Jacob growled lowly as he continued to glare at Edward.

Edward took his eyes off me to glare back a Jacob and at that moment, he truly looked like a vampire. Jacob walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively. Edward's eyes narrowed and he growled menacingly as his hands clenched tightly into a fist.

"I came here to let her know about Alice's vision." Edward spoke to Jacob through clenched teeth.

"Well it's probably what I already know and the reason why I'm here with her." Jake snapped at him rudely.

Something was going on. Something they both knew about.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at both of them.

They continued glaring at each other for what seemed like forever and my patience was running out quickly. Both of their faces begin to soften at the same time, and then Edward spoke first.

"Alice had a vision." He looked at me. "Victoria was coming for you tonight."

I gasped loudly as my eyes widened and my heart begin to race rapidly again.

"The pack had been coming across her scent in different places recently. When you fell asleep tonight at the bonfire, Sam informed me that they had come across her scent near the border line heading towards your house. I wasn't going to take any chances so I was going to stay with you tonight." Jacob explained his reason for not leaving me.

I sat down on the bed, unable to speak yet. Victoria had planned on killing me tonight and I had no idea.

Before I could even blink, Edward growled and flew to the window, jumping out of it. Then Jacob tensed up and followed behind him, going out the window as well. I got up and ran to the window, looking out of it.

That's when I saw just a flash of red hair fly across my yard and into the woods, followed by Edward and Jacob running behind her.


End file.
